


Even When You're Far Away

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-24
Updated: 2008-03-24
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Being naked with his wife was reasonable; being naked alone was just plain weird.





	Even When You're Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This story was inspired by Mariah Carey's Touch My Body playing way too much on the radio today and a conversation with Vega about smut.  


* * *

The sound of a cell phone jarred CJ from her sleep. It probably wasn’t as loud as it sounded but she was in deep sleep. She was sure of it because even coming out of it, CJ remembered dancing in a ballroom with Dr. Stanley Keyworth. He showed up in her dreams a lot lately but she was not a shrink; had no idea what it meant. Both long arms flew from under the blanket…No One by Alicia Keys only meant it was one person.

“Hello.”

“Please tell me you're alone. Tell me you're alone and aching for me.”

Something was aching but it was not what her husband hoped it was. First things first, CJ needed to find out what time it was. Since her husband’s mind was only on one thing, he would be no help. She turned on the lamp, squinting to see the clock. 5:33am…Jesus.

“Claudia Jean? Baby, are you there?”

“Mmm, I'm here.” She pushed the pillows up and rested on her side. This would be an earpiece conversation.

“Are you alone?” Leo asked.

“Its 5:33am here…that’s affirmative. Tell me what's the matter, honey.”

“I miss you terribly and I have insomnia.”

“Well I will be home in a few days. Tell me why you can't sleep.”

“Because you're not here.” Leo replied.

He sounded pitiful and it made his wife smile. She liked being missed. They both had busy traveling schedules; the Second Couple spent more nights apart than together. While it was not entirely pleasant, OK it sucked; it was something familiar to the McGarrys. CJ counted back in her head. It was after midnight in DC. She was sure Leo had Senior Staff at 8am…he needed to go to bed.

“I miss you so much baby. I miss your body being close; the way your skin smells. I miss the little sounds you make whenever I touch you.”

CJ sighed and Leo felt the pricklies on his skin. That was it; that was the sound. He wanted to hear it again.

“I want you, Claudia Jean. I've showered, dressed for bed and I want my wife.”

“Take off your clothes Leopold…I much prefer you naked in our bed.”

“You too baby.”

He heard static as the nightshirt came over her head. CJ slid her panties down her legs. Leo felt a bit guilty for leaving his pajama pants on as he unbuttoned his shirt. God forbid the Secret Service needed to come in for any reason. Being naked with his wife was reasonable; being naked alone was just plain weird.

“Your pajama pants are still on.” CJ whispered into the phone.

“How did you…?”

“Because I know you, Leo McGarry. I don’t mind, I love the feeling of the cotton on my naked skin. Mmm, it cools off some of my heat.”

“Oh yeah baby, I love your heat.”

“I'm so hot right now. I just have to rub my body on yours. You want to pull me close, have my nipples touch yours…mmm Leo, you know what that does to me.”

He did, he could see her right now flustered and filled with desire.

“Touch me; I need you to touch me, Mr. Vice-President.”

“Oh Claudia Jean, I will touch you anywhere you want. Just say the word, please say it.”

“My breasts, touch my breasts. Be gentle with them. Stroke them, kiss them, touch them, and lick them.”

“I want to be gentle baby but it’s been too long. I want to stroke but I squeeze instead. I have to bite your hard nipples.”

“Oh Leo.”

“Do I make you feel good? You taste so incredible, you always do.”

“Move lower; I want you so much.”

It did not take long for the Second Lady to get fired up. Of course, she had been separated from her husband for four days, with two to go.

“Not tonight.” Leo’s reply was husky. “Move up CJ. Wrap those slender thighs around my face.”

“Can you handle it?” CJ rolled on her back, sliding her hand down between her parted thighs. She was definitely ready to go.

“Probably not but that makes it more exciting. CJ, you smell so damn good. I can hardly control myself. You must want me so much because you are soaking wet. The taste of your soft, wet, tender flesh drives me out of my mind. My lips can't help but feast on your delicacy. No, my delicacy…it belongs to me.”

“All yours Leo, always.” her back arched as her fingers worked between her thighs. She avoided her clit; her husband would for a while. He liked to take his time. “It’s so good I just have to return the favor. I have to wrap my lips around your hard cock and make you cum.”

“Oh my God.” Leo’s mind was hazy but he was sure that she had never said anything like that before. “Do it baby, do it right. You know that I love when you suck me off.”

“I love it too, Mr. Vice-President. I love the way it feels against my lips, on my tongue, down my throat.”

“Oh yes, yes, slow down just a bit. Just a little bit.”

She hummed softly, knowing Leo shuddered when he heard it. For a while they were both lost in the feelings. Leo groaned as he squeezed his eyes closed. He was so close but wasn’t ready for it to end.

“Don't stop. I'm almost there, CJ.”

“You think I don’t know that? I feel your body change; the way you tremble and writhe. That’s it, pull my hair, yank on it…you know I like that.”

“So good, oh God, oh dear God! CJ, Claudia Jean! Claudia Jean!”

Leo’s movements became frantic. His wife heard him shriek and then whimper in her ear. It was followed by a long silence.

“Leo? Honey, are you still with me?”

“Still here…oh God that was incredible.” The Vice-President covered his heart with his hand. His wife would have done the same were she there. “I hope you don’t think I forgot about you. Your satisfaction means everything to me.”

“I know that.”

“I think I need to lay you across the bed. I want…mmm, I want to take in all six glorious feet of you. Touch your breasts for me, baby.”

“How will you see with your face between my thighs?” CJ asked. “Your face better be between my thighs.”

“Oh, I am on my way. First, I want to play with your adorable little belly button. Whether I see it or not, I want it. Indulge me…please indulge me.”

“It will be my pleasure.” CJ’s hands cupped and stroked her breasts.

“So will this. I know because you pulse when I touch you. I love when you do that.”

“I don’t want to be teased. I'm so…”

“Take a deep breath baby, and let me take care of you. Let my lips kiss your skin and taste your want. My fingers gently tickle where you're most sensitive. My tongue tastes your honey-coated sweetness. It covers my lips and tongue.”

CJ eyes fluttered shut as she stroked herself. His voice was so soft, just as she knew he would be. Leo could be so affectionate when he was in the mood. He could be even more so when she was in the mood.

“Tonight I'm just going to stroke you baby, how does that sound? Nice and soft with the palm of my hand. You like my hand on you?”

“Yeah.” CJ nodded. “That sounds wonderful.”

“It feels wonderful, mmm baby I love your skin. I want it so much. Oh Claudia Jean, oh God.”

“Leo! Leo!”

“That’s it…scream my name. Tell me how good I make you feel. Who makes you cum like a tigress in heat?”

“You do, oh God, yes!”

“Tell me to keep going. Say it right baby, I want to hear it.”

“Fuck me. Fuck me, Mr. Vice-President!”

“Yeah, yeah. I love you so much.”

She was panting, felt her clit contract and pulse against her hand. CJ’s first climax almost knocked the wind out of her. She struggled for breath just for a moment, slowly regaining her strength.

“I love you Leo.”

“Me too. Taste yourself…tell me how good it is.”

She grinned, licking her fingers and enjoying the taste of her most intense desire.

“Mmm, it’s good.”

“Really?”

“So good, and it’s because of you; it’s only for you.”

“Oh I miss you baby.”

“I miss you too.”

“I should be holding you right now, stroking your beautiful hair.”

“Don’t…I'm going to cry.”

“I'm sorry, please don’t cry.”

She nodded but he could not see that. The need to touch her, hold her close, was almost painful.

“You need to get some sleep honey.” She said. “Senior Staff is probably scheduled for early in the morning.”

“Yeah. You take such good care of me, Mrs. McGarry.”

“That’s what you do when you love someone as much as I love you.”

“You must love me a whole lot.” He replied.

“More than I could ever say. I really should go though.”

Begging her to stay, even for just a few moments, didn’t seem fair. Leo swallowed the request.

“Sweet dreams, Claudia Jean. I love you.”

“Right back at you. Call me whenever you want, I'm always here. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

***


End file.
